1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In the related art, robots including robot arms are known. In the robot arms, a plurality of arms are connected via joints and, for example, hands are mounted as end effectors on arms on the most distal end side. The joints are driven by motors and arms are rotated through the driving of the joints. Then, the robots perform predetermined work such as assembling, for example, by causing the hands to hold objects to move the objects to predetermined locations.
As such robots, a vertically articulated robot is disclosed in JP-A-2016-68226. In the robot disclosed in JP-A-2016-68226, a first arm includes a first portion and a second portion intersecting the first portion, and a base is fixed to a ceiling. Then, the robot is configured such that the first, second, and third arms overlap each other when viewed in a axis direction of a second rotation axis. In the robot, by rotating the second and third arms without rotating the first arm, the hand can be moved to a position different by 180° around a first rotation axis via a state in which the first, second, and third arms overlap each other when viewed in a axis direction of the second rotation axis.
However, in a case in which the base is fixed to or placed (installed) on a lower portion (surface) of a floor or a working table in the vertical direction in the robot disclosed in JP-A-2016-68226, a rear portion of the third arm of the robot arm or the hand interferes in the first portion of the first arm when the hand of the robot attempts to move to the side of the floor or the working table, that is, the side of the surface on which the robot is installed (an installation surface).